


Giving Me Chills at a Hundred Degrees

by xalexudinovx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Mike, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lemon Siblings, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalexudinovx/pseuds/xalexudinovx
Summary: Kara's going to be spending two weeks in a condo on a beach with Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, Lena, and Lena's half-brother, whom she absolutely does not have a crush on. Nope. It's not her fault that she has functioning eyes and can acknowledge when someone is objectively attractive.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again, your favorite serial starter-of-fics-and-then-taking-forever-to-update-them! I told myself that I would post something today even if it killed me, so here we are. This isn't what I originally had in mind to post, but I was looking through my WIPs, and this one just stuck out to me for some reason. The chapters on this will likely be shorter than my usual length, so hopefully I can update faster. The fic is mostly written anyway, I just need to fine tune some parts.
> 
> I'll admit, I really hate Lena as a canon character right now, and I'm sure there's probably a lot of you who are in the same boat, so bear with me for this fic. Regardless of how I feel about the character in canon, the LeMon siblings concept is fun to play with as a writer. So I hope I've written Lena to be at least a little likable in this and that you can enjoy this fic despite how shitty canon is right now.
> 
> Title is from Selena Gomez's "Souvenir".
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The Commons area was only about a third full, with the majority of people having already left campus after their finals were over, and Kara Danvers was currently enjoying dinner with her best friend, Lena Luthor. Or rather, Lena was enjoying her dinner and Kara was stress-eating pizza and mentally cursing Snapper Carr as she glared down at the final in her hand with a bright red “B+” circled at the top.

“You’re still coming with us, right?” Lena asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Kara glanced up from her paper, frowning as she chewed her bite of pizza. “Huh?”

Lena rolled her eyes and flipped her raven hair over her shoulder. “Have you been listening at all?”

“Umm...no, sorry.” Kara’s shoulders slumped. “Carr gave me a B+ on my final paper. He said I got too personal,” she huffed, sliding the paper across the table to Lena. “I write about things I’m passionate about. I can’t be completely objective.”

Lena scanned the paper and chuckled. “Kara, relax. It’s not the end of the world. A B+ is still good. Plus everyone knows that Carr has had it out for you since you showed up late to his class the first day.”

“I was saving a puppy from being run over! It was a legitimate reason!” Kara scowled.

“Well, finals are over now so time to focus on our relaxing vacation. So, you’re still good?”

Kara sighed, but gave Lena a small smile. “Yeah, can’t wait. A whole two weeks at a condo on the beach.”

“Okay, well what I was saying before when you weren’t listening is that I found out this morning that my brother is actually coming too. He’s gonna drive down once he’s done with his finals cause he only gets done on Friday.”

Kara’s heart skipped a beat, but she scrunched her nose in what she hoped was a believable look of disgust. “Please don’t tell me he’s bringing his friends with him.”

“No, it’s just him. He hasn’t been home all year cause he was so busy with his classes. He claims he needs a break from campus, but I know the loser just misses me,” Lena laughed. Her half-brother, Mike, was two years older than them and Lena adored him, though she sometimes pretended like she didn’t.

Her best friend continued going on about their upcoming vacation, but Kara’s mind drifted to a wide, charming smile and sparkling grey eyes. She groaned inwardly when she felt the flutter in her stomach. _You are pathetic,_ she thought to herself. It wasn’t like she had a crush on Lena’s older brother, she’d never even met him. She just happened to occasionally see pictures of him on Lena’s phone or on her Instagram, and like any person with eyes, she could acknowledge that he was objectively good-looking. It also just so happened that Kara knew from Lena’s stories about him that he was sweet, but a bit of a player, and that he was a total goofus. He was also genius-level smart (an unsurprising fact, really, considering that’s just how their whole family was) and was an incredible cook, so much so that his passion for food led him to drop out of law school his first year and enroll in culinary school instead (needless to say, that decision didn’t sit too well with Lionel and Lillian, but Lena had helped calm them down).

So spending two weeks with Lena’s brother in a condo on a beach was going to be fine. She absolutely did _not_ have a crush. Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Predictions? 🍋


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Kara meets Mike, Mike makes breakfast, and I seriously question whether or not I'm going to have to change the rating on this fic to Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the weirdest part about writing this fic is writing Lillian and Lionel as normal people and not villains, but they're barely in it anyway so whatever.
> 
> I'm glad I was able to make an aesthetic for this chapter, not sure if I'll have one for each remaining chapter. If you can't see it properly in the fic, you can also find it on my Twitter page. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The morning sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains cast a warm golden glow over the room as Kara slowly stirred and stretched out contently, smiling at the silky feel of the sheets against her skin.

Quietly, as to not disturb Lena who was still asleep in the other single bed, Kara slipped out of the sheets and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Lionel and Lillian still seemed to be asleep as well and she sighed, thinking of getting a few quiet moments to enjoy the morning calm, maybe even grab her sketchpad. Between all of her classes and her internship at CatCo, she hadn’t had the time to indulge her art hardly at all the past semester and she was looking forward to sketching the beach, particularly the beautiful old lighthouse she saw yesterday.

They'd left early in the morning and made it to the condo by noon, but yesterday had been a bit hectic, with settling in and then making a trip down to the local grocery store to stock up on food. They had a nice dinner out together at a nearby seafood restaurant, but didn’t have a chance to hit the beach yet.

Kara reached up to the cabinet to grab a glass, smiling as she thought of enjoying the fresh morning air on the balcony overlooking the beach for a few moments, and turned towards the fridge—

“Ohmygod!” The glass slipped from her fingers and crashed to the hardwood floor, shattering into jagged pieces.

Mike was frozen in place, one hand running through his dark brown hair and making it stick up, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a still sleepy expression framed by a pair of glasses. “Shit.”

“You scared me,” Kara gasped, trying to stare at anything but his very bare chest.

“Umm, sorry, I was just—”

Lena stumbled out of the bedroom, nearly running into the door frame as she rubbed at her eyes. “What is going on—Mike!” She jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Mike’s arms wrapped around his sister’s back as he chuckled into her hair. “Miss me?”

Lena stepped back, grinning. “Don’t flatter yourself too much. We both know you missed me more. When did you get in last night? I thought you weren’t going to be here until later today.”

“Around 2am. Mom left a key for me under the doormat. I managed to get done yesterday afternoon so I went ahead and drove down,” Mike replied, ruffling Lena’s already messy hair causing her to smack his hand away.

Kara watched the exchange with awkward fascination, stealing the chance to drink in the sight of Mike, mainly his toned physique from playing Division I soccer in college and how he looked with glasses which she hadn’t even known he wore. _Nobody should look that good in glasses._ He was beaming at Lena and his hair was still sticking up adorably and her fingers itched to smooth it down or to draw him, she wasn’t sure which. _Get a grip, Kara_. She snapped her jaw closed, suddenly painfully aware of her own bedhead and pajamas which just consisted of shorts and a plain shirt with a thin cami bra under. She was mentally debating whether she would be able to silently slip away to try to find a broom to clean up the broken glass when Lena turned towards her.

“Mike, this is my best friend Kara. You’ve heard me talk about her before. Kara, my brother, Mike.”

His smile turned sheepish as he extended a hand towards Kara. “Nice to officially meet you. I’m really sorry about scaring you.”

Kara tentatively shook his hand, her skin tingling where it touched his, wishing her face didn’t feel like it was on fire. “I-it’s fine.”

“Uh, let me clean this glass up," he offered as he scanned the kitchen, probably looking for that elusive broom.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got it.”

“Really, I insist. It was my fault after all.”

“But—”

Lena cleared her throat loudly. “Why don’t _I_ clean this up?” She gave them both an innocent smile, but Kara swore she saw a devious sparkle in her eyes for a second. “And now that you’re up, Mikey, you can make breakfast!” she cooed excitedly.

“Really, Lena?”

“Please?” she pouted. “We’ve been surviving off of cereal since we got here. Cereal, Mike! Can you imagine the horror?” Lena gasped dramatically and Kara couldn't help a small smile at her best friend's antics. “But you know what would fix everything? Some of your big, fluffy pancakes!”

Her brother rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re such a brat. Fine. But you’re helping.”

“ _I'm_ going to clean this up and then jump in the shower. Kara can give you a hand with breakfast,” Lena replied cheerfully.

Kara glared daggers at her best friend from behind Mike’s back. Lena blatantly ignored her and instead pranced over to a narrow door right of the kitchen and after flourishing a broom and dustpan, quickly swept up the broken glass and dropped it in the trash. As she deposited the broom and dustpan back in the closet, she grabbed the apron hanging on the inside hook and tossed it to Mike, who caught it easily. 

With a call of, "Play nice! And put a shirt on, Mike!" over her shoulder, they watched Lena skip down the hallway to the bathroom. There was a second of silence after she disappeared and then they looked at each other and both huffed a laugh, shaking their heads.

“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Mike moved to slip the apron on and Kara was hit with a spectrum of feelings, ranging from disappointment at seeing his abs disappear under the fabric to panic at realizing he wasn’t going to put a shirt on, leaving his shoulders and arms still on display.

“It’s actually quite terrifying how she can get you to do what she wants,” Kara replied, trying to go for some humor to ease the nervousness she felt, which earned her a cheeky smile from him as he tied the apron before turning to the fridge and starting to pull out ingredients. 

“You don’t have to help, you know. You’re a guest, Kara.”

“No, no, I really don’t mind,” she answered weakly.

"Well, you get to see the magic happen then," Mike said with a wink. "Grab me a skillet?"

Kara was glad for the chance to turn away and let out a deep, slow breath as she pulled a big skillet from a bottom cabinet. When she turned around, Mike was looking at her with a smirk.

"Cute pajamas, by the way," he quipped, taking the skillet from her. 

She flushed from head to toe, forcing herself to keep her chin up. "Shut up, dinosaurs are cool."

"Hey, I'm not saying they're not," Mike added quickly. "Stegosauruses always were my favorite. I thought T-Rexes were overrated."

Kara didn't have to look down to know that her shorts were patterned with little Stegosauruses, which also happened to be _her_ favorite dinosaur. "Well it's nice to know that you have good taste," she finally managed, hoping that her voice didn’t actually sound as breathy as it did in her head.

They stood there for a long moment just smiling shyly at each other in the middle of the kitchen until thankfully, Mike cleared his throat and turned to stir up the batter, the goopy mixture coming together quickly under his deft, practiced hands. 

“You want anything in yours? I usually make blueberry for Mom and Dad, chocolate chip for myself, and apple cinnamon for Lena.” He handed her the pint of blueberries. “Can you wash these?”

“Um, chocolate chip, please.”

Mike turned his head to look at her then and smirked. “Nice to know that you have good taste.”

A fresh blush coated her cheeks as she laughed with a shrug. If he kept this up, she was going to be a puddle on the floor before breakfast was even over. _He’s just a big flirt, you know this_ , she chastised herself. 

“So what’s it like being in culinary school?” she asked, trying to find safer ground as she busied herself with washing the fruit.

“Harder than I thought it would be, honestly. But I love it. I’m doing stuff that I never even thought I would be doing when I started.”

“Like what?”

Mike chuckled. “I had an entire class on using different types of alcohol in cooking and then one on uncommon cooking techniques where we learned how to cook food in the ground or just with random supplies. But the basic classes have been great too. Breakfast foods, international cuisine, baking…”

“Is that where you learned how to make these pancakes?”

“Nah, picked this up when I was fifteen,” he answered, throwing a grin her way as he poured some batter into the sizzling skillet. “It’s a slight variation of Japanese souffle pancakes that I saw on YouTube and I knew I had to try them out for myself. Been making them ever since and Lena is unhealthily obsessed.” He snorted. “That first year I made them, she asked me for a pancake cake for her birthday instead of a regular cake.”

Kara had to laugh at that. It wasn’t too hard to see how wrapped he was around his sister’s finger. “And you made one?”

“Of course I did,” Mike scoffed, “it was the best damn pancake cake you’d ever seen in your life.” His smile softened and he turned to the stove for a moment to slide the spatula around the edges of the pancake and turn the heat up a little. “She, uh, she actually came down with a cold the day before her birthday party and she was so miserable about having to cancel ‘cause it was the first time she had friends to invite to it. So I made her the cake and let her eat as much as she wanted on her birthday. Mom wasn’t very happy about that considering she was sick,” he admitted. 

“You’re a good brother,” Kara said with a smile as she came over to stand next to the stove, placing the bowl of freshly washed berries on the counter. 

Mike shrugged bashfully and picked up the spatula again to prod at the pancake. She watched, enthralled, as the pancake rose until it was over an inch thick, and when there were enough little bubbles formed on top to please Mike, he expertly flipped the massive pancake, a smooth golden-brown side now on top. 

“What about you?” he asked. “You have a sister, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Alex. She’s in Seattle right now for medical school.”

Mike gave a low whistle. “And you’re studying journalism. The Danvers sisters don’t take the easy way, huh. Family of badasses.”

“Alex is the real badass,” Kara added quickly, her cheeks growing hot. “Seriously. She has ten years of karate and a black belt to prove it.”

“Noted. I’m scared of her already.”

She laughed at his dramatics and tried not to read too much into the warm look in his eyes. “She’s actually doing an internship this summer, so I’m probably only going to see her for a week or so in August, if we’re lucky.”

“You miss her.”

It was a statement rather than a question, and Kara nodded in agreement with a sad smile. “Yeah. I really do.”

She watched him check the pancake before deciding it was done, and then he was arranging the most beautiful pancake Kara had ever seen onto a plate, topped with a slice of butter and expertly drizzled with maple syrup, before sliding it across her to her. “Well, milady,” he started, slipping into the most attractive English accent Kara had ever heard, “this humble offering ‘tis but a small comfort—”

“I’m not going to eat that!” she blurted out with a laugh.

“Why not?” The accent disappeared and he looked so genuinely hurt that she couldn’t help letting out another giggle at his pout even as her cheeks flushed.

“It’s too pretty to eat!” Kara tried to explain, gesturing to the pancake.

She watched the furrow in his brow smooth out as he registered her words and for a moment the look on his face could only be described as pure relief, and then his gaze slipped into something more intense followed by a smirk.

He leaned in slowly and she couldn’t breathe or move as his eyes locked with her own. When he was just a few inches away, he stopped and glanced down at her mouth. 

“Well,” he started, his voice low and husky, and she barely held back a whimper, “you’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen and I’d still eat you.”

The wave of heat that flooded over Kara left her lightheaded and her mouth dry. Even if she was able to give any kind of response, she didn’t get a chance because the sound of Lillian and Lionel coming down the hall broke the fragile bubble, making Mike pivot back to the stove and leaving her standing there with her jaw dropped.

She barely managed to recover enough a few seconds later so that she wouldn’t be standing there gaping when his parents walked into the kitchen. 

Mike greeted them cheerfully, promising that their pancakes were coming up, and Lena rejoined them ten minutes later, giving her brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek when he handed her her plate. But Kara spent the rest of breakfast in a half-daze and sneaking peeks at Mike every so often.

She was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, JAPANESE SOUFFLE PANCAKES ARE A REAL THING AND THEY LOOK FUCKING AMAZING. Okay but seriously, I know nothing about culinary school, but let's all agree that Mike (and Mon-El) is a culinary wizard


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets drunk. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

The bar near their condo was bustling with activity on Sunday night as dozens of carefree tourists danced sloppily on the dance floor to some Top 40 summer pop song. The air was thick with sweat and sexual tension, and Kara was really beginning to feel suffocated by all of the happy couples in the room.

She stared into her drink as she swirled the liquid, the lights above dancing across the surface. Ugh, damn Mike. Damn him and his perfect smile and flirty attitude. And damn her heart for actually thinking she stood a chance. She’d foolishly thought after Friday morning, making pancakes together in their pajamas and laughing until their cheeks hurt, that there was really something there. That this wasn’t just a ridiculous one-sided crush anymore. Not to mention _the moment_ , which still made her blush when she thought about it.

That morning had felt like going downhill on a roller coaster at a hundred miles per hour and Kara had actually breathed a sigh of relief when she made it out to the balcony. Unfortunately, the view, fresh air, and sketching did little to clear her mind, and she was still just as flustered when Mike found her an hour later and greeted her with, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” she’d replied, ever so eloquently. She’d realized, in surprise, that he looked embarrassed and slightly nervous as he slid into the chair next to her, carefully placing a glass of iced coffee with extra whipped cream on the side table.

“I’m sorry about...earlier. I, uh, I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was inappropriate and I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You’re clearly an amazing person and my sister’s best friend and you...you deserve better than that. Forgive me?”

Kara could only stare at him in shock, barely managing a nod after a moment. It's like she was seeing a completely different person compared to the flirty, laid back goofus he'd been at breakfast.

Mike had let out a long breath and given her a lopsided smile. “I’ll, uh, leave you to it then.” His eyes flicked down to her drawing. “That’s really good, by the way.”

She’d stammered out a thank you as he got to his feet. 

“Okay. Uh, good talk." He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Enjoy the coffee.”

He'd been a perfect gentleman to her ever since his apology. She was torn between finding it charming and being inexplicably annoyed by it, with her feelings leaning towards the latter considering that for the past two days she’d watched him flirt with anything and everything that walked on two legs and who didn't have the name Kara Danvers. 

First, it was the waitress at the restaurant. Then it was the sales girl down at the souvenir shop. She was confused when she saw him flirting with the lifeguard on the beach, a tall, bearded man with thick hair straight out of a shampoo commercial, until she remembered the photo Lena had posted on her Instagram last year on Bi Visibility Day of herself and Mike, arms around each other and cheesy grins, with a caption saying how proud she was of him for coming out. 

Mike even flirted with an old lady as he helped her down some stairs, assuring her that she looked half her age and complimenting her dress after the woman apologized for being so slow in her old age and holding up the line. Kara swore the lady actually blushed, and then she watched her pat Mike's bicep and say something about chivalrous men still existing.

But it wasn't until Kara found herself glaring at a giggling toddler in pigtails, who was enraptured by the silly faces Mike was making, that she realized just how bad she had it.

Which brought her to where she was now: sitting alone at the bar getting drunk because Lena had gotten up to dance and Kara was feeling too pathetic to join her.

She raised the glass to her lips to down the rest of the alcohol, hoping it would finally erase the image of Mike and his impeccable abs from her mind. 

“Woah!” Suddenly, someone was beside her wrapping their fingers around hers and pulling the glass away from her mouth. “Slow down there.”

Kara twisted to look at the person who dared to interrupt her pity-drinking, her hand clutching at the back of the chair. Speak of the devil.

“What do you want?” she scowled at him. “Isn’t there some girl that needs chatting up?” She hated sounding bitter, but the alcohol was making her head fuzzy and it was hard to think and her mouth seemed to be done with being nice today. Plus, he was wearing board shorts and a fitted t-shirt and somehow still looked like he just stepped off the cover of a magazine and that annoyed her.

Mike gave her an odd look. “I think you’ve had a few too many to drink.”

“What are you, my mother? I can get drunk if I want.” She couldn’t tell if she was slurring her words, but her voice sounded funny in her ears. 

“Where’s Lena anyway? Why are you over here by yourself?” There was a clear frown of disapproval on his face. As if she cared.

“I don’t know. We’re not attached at the hip, you know,” she snapped, eyeing her glass of alcohol which was now sitting on the bar next to his arm. If she leaned forward just enough, she could reach it…

The world tilted too fast as she fell off her chair and found herself being caught by Mike’s strong arms.

“Shit, Kara.”

Her head was definitely spinning now. “Bad...decision...” she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. “Don’t...feel...good...”

Mike wrapped one arm around her waist as he stood up, and Kara’s forehead fell to his shoulder. “Okay, time for you to sleep this off.” He smoothed a hand over her hair. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. Let’s get you back to the condo first and then you can pass out.”

He led her out of the bar and Kara tried to keep her eyes open, but she was so tired all of a sudden and it was taking too much energy to focus on not tripping over her feet. Mike’s arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her from falling on her face.

“Tired...” she mumbled. Why did the walk back to the condo seem like it was taking hours? Her stomach churned and she couldn’t remember how many drinks she’d had. Two? Five? Seven? A small rock caused her to stumble and she pitched forward, eyes flying open. She was certain her face was about to make acquaintance with the sandy ground beneath her when Mike’s arms caught her, steadying her.

“You okay?”

Kara swallowed hard, looking up into his gray eyes. “Yeah...just...dizzy.”

Mike chuckled a little. “Here, this will be faster.” He bent down and slid an arm under her knees and gently lifted her.

Kara hummed softly as she settled against his chest. Mike resumed walking towards the condo, but she hardly felt anything, except for the warmth of his arms.

“You know...this is all your fault,” she murmured into his shirt. How was it possible that he smelled so good all the time?

“What exactly is my fault?” His voice reverberated a little in his chest and Kara giggled, but it quickly trailed off into a weary sigh.

“You and your perfect hair and perfect dimples and perfect abs,” she muttered. “It’s all your fault.”

Mike laughed, but it sounded weird, like he was choking. God, she was really drunk. She didn’t realize they’d reached the condo until he was putting her down to reach for his key. Her legs felt really wobbly, like the ground was shaking beneath her, so she wrapped her fingers around his bicep in a death grip.

Guiding her inside, Mike steered her towards the kitchen where he silently poured her a glass of water.

“Drink,” he ordered, raising it to her lips. Kara obediently swallowed half of the glass before pulling away. Another wave of dizziness crashed over her and she stumbled slightly, her hand pressing to the cold surface of the counter.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed,” Mike said quickly, smoothly sweeping her up again. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck this time, breathing in his aftershave.

Too soon, he was placing her down on the bed and pulling away. But she kept her arms locked around his neck, not wanting to release him just yet.

He cleared his throat. “Umm, Kara, you have to let go now.”

Kara stared up at him, a dreamy smile on her lips. “You have really pretty eyes,” she whispered. His face was inches from hers and up close she could see the little freckles spattered across the bridge of his nose. Without thinking, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his, her eyes slipping closed. His lips were just as warm as she’d imagined and her fingers curled instinctively into his soft hair.

But then he abruptly pulled away, his hands flying up to pry hers from around his neck. “Kara, we shouldn’t—”

“Mike,” she whined, her eyelids traitorously drooping as sleep began to pull her under.

“You’re really drunk. And you need to get some rest.” He straightened and grabbed an extra blanket from on top of the dresser.

Kara barely felt him tuck it around her before she gave into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP, THERE IT IS. 
> 
> Brownie points to anyone who guesses who the "tall, bearded man with thick hair straight out of a shampoo commercial" is that Mike was flirting with on the beach hahaha


End file.
